


Warm Winter Nights

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You’re a nobody in the Jabari tribe, ignored because you don’t do anything to contribute more than muck out stalls and take care of the animals. But M’Baku notices you.





	Warm Winter Nights

 

You could feel his eyes on you, watching you, following you as you worked. You kept your head down, scurrying past M’Baku and his warriors, careful not to meet his eyes, careful not to draw attention to yourself. It wasn’t often that you saw the leader of the Jabari tribe, only on the rare occasions when he ventured down to the stables.

You leaned the broom against the wall and filled a bucket with water, struggling to lift it into the stall you’d just cleaned. Your muscles were aching, screaming for relief, for rest. It had been a long night and all you wanted was to finish your work and go home.

You released the bucket, a groan of frustration coming from you. You wiped the sweat from your brow and reached for it again. A hand, a huge hand, seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed the bucket, lifting it as if it weighed nothing, as if it were a feather. You rose to your feet, craning your neck to see who had assisted you.

M’Baku stood in front of you, seemingly over you, the heavy water laden bucket in his hand. He lifted it over the stall door and set it down. He turned to face you, his arms crossed, his face stern.

“Th-thank you,” you stammered. He was huge, gigantic, towering over you. He made you feel infinitesimally small, standing at least a foot taller than you, his body a wall of solid, thick muscle.

He gave you a curt nod and then he was gone.

M’Baku was back the next night, him and two of his warriors, touring the stables, asking questions of the stable keeper, and looking over the animals. You went about your work, or tried to, though it was becoming increasingly difficult with M’Baku’s eyes constantly on you. Deep, dark eyes that seemed to consume you with every look, seemed to claim dominion over you and your body. You hurried to finish, hiding in the last stall, the one that they’d already passed, hoping he would be gone before you came out again. M’Baku made you nervous, made your skin tingle in a way you couldn’t describe, couldn’t understand, made you feel things you were afraid to examine to closely.

You waited as long as you could before you ventured out, glancing over your shoulder repeatedly as you made your way home. You didn’t see anyone.

M’Baku was back the next day and the next, soon becoming a regular fixture at the stables. He had started coming alone, his warriors no longer at his side. You were growing accustomed to the weight of his eyes on you, following you constantly, watching every move you made, in fact you started to look forward to his presence.

One night, a week or so after the Jabari leader had starting coming down to the stables, he didn’t make his usual appearance. You were surprised at the sting of disappointment that stabbed into you, at the depth of your hurt and irritation. You hadn’t realized how much you’d looked forward to having M’Baku around.

Despite all that, you continued with your work, and found that it helped occupy your mind, pushing M’Baku from your thoughts. It wasn’t right, thinking about the leader of your tribe that way, in compromising situations that made your skin burn.  

Besides, it wasn’t like the pair of you had conversed. He’d helped you one time and you’d expressed your gratitude. That was it. So, why were you wondering what it would be like to have his thick arms around you? Why did you keep looking over your shoulder, hoping he would be there, crowding the doorframe, shoulders hunched slightly because he was too tall?

Finished for the night, you put everything away, splashed some water on your face, and spent a few minutes with your favorite animal. You’d just straightened up, ready to leave, when a shadow fell over you.

M’Baku stood in the doorway, just as you’d imagined, slightly hunched over, crowding the too-small-for-him doorframe. His arms were crossed, biceps bulging, thick legs spread wide in a warrior’s stance, a smirk on his handsome face. Startled, you took a step backward, your hand against your mouth, holding back the scream you felt building in the back of your throat.

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking a hesitant step forward. “I did not mean to frighten you.”

“It’s fine,” you murmured, eyes downcast. “I was...I was just leaving for the night.”

M’Baku closed the distance between you, that feeling of smallness overcoming you once more. “Do not leave on my account.” He reached out, his hand closing around your wrist. “In fact, I would like you to stay.”

“St-stay?”

He tugged and the next thing you knew, you were standing flush against him, staring up at his thick chest and strong jaw, his arm sliding around your waist. He cupped your cheek, his thumb drifting over your lips, gently tracing them. He ducked his head, his mouth a breath away from yours.

“May I?” he whispered.

His masculine scent filled your nose, his warmth encompassed you, and you were nodding, suddenly heady with desire, tingles of need pin pricking your skin.

He brushed a kiss across your lips, gentle, far gentler than you had expected for a man his size, for a warrior such as him. You reached up, tentatively sliding a hand around the back of his neck, pushing up on your toes, pushing into the kiss, trying to get closer to the giant holding you loosely around the waist.

At your forwardness, M’Baku gripped you tighter, dragging you closer, a snarl leaving him. You yelped, your nails digging into the back of his neck, your back bowing as he crushed you against his chest, lifting you off of your feet. His mouth slanted over yours, his tongue pushing past your lips, the kiss leaving no doubt whatsoever who you now belonged to. 

He took a step backwards, dropping onto a stack of hay bales against the wall, his lips never leaving yours, both of his arms around you, trapping you. Not that you wanted to get away from him, no if anything you longed to get closer to him. You slotted your knees on either side of his wide hips, his arousal trapped between your bodies, a tremor racing through you as his hard length rubbed against your warm center. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your breasts pressed to his chest, moaning low in the back of your throat as his hands slid up your back to your shoulders, gripping them tight enough to hurt.

You loosened the furs tied around his neck, pushing them off, baring M’Baku’s broad shoulders, your hands dancing across the taut muscles. He made quick work of your fur and leather, removing the top, pushing your worn work leathers off of you, letting them fall to your waist, his hands heavy on your breasts, his thumbs circling the nipples, teasing them, just before his mouth closed around one of them, sucking greedily, turning you on in a way that was downright sinful. Your back arched, a gasp of pleasure pushing past your lips, your gut twisting with need.

“Stand up,” he growled.

You did as he ordered, shivering as you stepped away from his warmth. M’Baku rose to his feet, once again towering over, huge, intimidating, powerful, the sight fanning the flames of your desire. He kneeled in front of you and began slowly, gently removing your remaining garments. His touch was light, tender, but you could sense his eagerness, his want and desire, sense that he was holding back, restraining himself. You wanted him to let loose, let himself go; you wanted him to take you in any way he desired.

His mouth was moving all over your body, your breasts, your stomach, his hands on the back of your thighs, kneading the sensitive flesh. You were trembling, whimpering with need, your hands on his shoulders, using them to keep yourself upright, to keep yourself from falling to your knees.

Abruptly, M’Baku released you, standing and stripping off his own furs and leathers, tossing them onto the bales of hay behind him before pulling you back into his arms and sitting down once more. He immediately began kissing you again, raining sweet, gentle kisses all over your neck and chest, one of his huge, warm hands splayed over your back, holding you close, the other pushing between your legs, teasing your wet cunt. His mouth closed over the swell of your breast, sucking the skin between his teeth, blood rising to the surface, his teeth sinking in, biting and sucking even as two fingers moved inside of you, scissoring you open.

Your stomach was rolling, your toes curling, and your head spinning as a combination of pain and pleasure worked its way through your body. A breathy sigh escaped you as M’Baku pumped his fingers pushing you rapidly toward climax.

The tip of his cock brushed against your stomach, smearing you with his arousal. He grabbed your hand, pulling it between his legs, a deep growl rumbling through his chest as your fingers closed around him. You stroked him carefully, gently, unsure of yourself, worry rushing through you that you would do something wrong.

M’Baku’s teeth scraped across the skin of your pulse point. “Harder,” he snarled. He pushed a third finger into you, thrusting deep, his thumb circling the swollen nub of nerves, making you dizzy with need.

You ran your hand down the length of his cock, squeezing at the base, then back to the tip, pumping him hard and fast, relishing the way his mouth fell open, his eyes closed, and his chest heaved as he dragged in a deep breath. His hips rose up as he pushed himself into your fisted hand, his lips catching yours, kissing you with renewed vigor.

It was only a matter of minutes before his was lifting you and sliding you down his hard shaft, slowly, easing into you, taking his time, allowing you to adjust to his substantial size. He swore as your tight walls surrounded him, his arms around your waist, his mouth all over you. You moaned, keening as you rocked back and forth, his cock dragging across your sweet spot with every thrust of his hips. M’Baku buried his face between your breasts, biting you, marking you as his.

You wrapped both arms around his head, your fingers scratching at the short hairs on the back of his neck, groaning obscenely, your stomach twisted in knots of need and desire, your entire body on fire as you hovered on the cusp of an orgasm.

M’Baku was grunting and groaning beneath you, his hands holding you bruisingly tight, squeezing and releasing, every jut of his hips sending you reeling until you couldn’t hold on any longer and you were coming, the force of it bending you backwards, a strangled cry leaving you, your fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Yes,” M’Baku hissed, his cock pulsing and swelling as he emptied himself inside of you.

He kissed you, slow and easy, gently, letting you relax against his chest, his hand cupping the back of your head. After awhile, he rose to his feet, taking you with him. He was sweet and tender, helping you clean up, aiding you in putting your discarded garments back in place, stopping often to caress your bare skin, or press a kiss to the top of your head, his hand in the small of your back.

When you were both dressed, you expected him to take his leave, disappear into the night, never to be seen again. But once he’d pulled his furs and leathers back into place, he stopped in front of you, stooping down to press his ear to your mouth.

“I’ll see you in my chambers later,” he growled. “At dawn.”

Then he was gone.


End file.
